Jisbonny Goodness
by Danicakate
Summary: My shot at a Jisbon 10 drabbles thing.... No dissing my taste in music, please R&R, feel free to nick ideas to use in stories!


**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**A/N: No dissing my music tastes. It's my little sisters' music as well, and calisthenics music to boot…**

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World – Tears for Fears**

He was on top of the world. Gosh, that sounded so corny. But it was true. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Sure to begin with he was mad at her, but now, he was okay with it. He'd been in hospital, and Lisbon had found Red John. Even if she'd told him, there was no way he could have gotten out of the hospital to do anything. Lisbon had done away with the very thing which had haunted him for six years, and he loved her for it. He was free. He was on top of the world.

He glanced down at the dark head resting against his chest. His best friend. The one person he was living for. She glanced up at him, and then out at the view one more time.

"Come on," she said, standing up from where they were leaning against his car hood. "We'd better get back."

He smiled as they drove down from the mountaintop lookout. He was on top of the world.

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

Tiptoeing into her room, he leant over, and placed a yellow Labrador puppy on her chest. He tiptoed out again. Sitting at her kitchen table, he waited for her to wake.

Lisbon woke to a rough tongue licking her chin. Looking down, she saw a puppy lying on her chest, small pink tongue licking her chin. Only one person would do something like that. Boy, did she regret giving him her house key.

"Jane!!!"

Patrick grinned. You had to be fearless to pull a prank like that on Lisbon. Looking up, there she was. She looked like an angel. He'd never seen such beauty. She knelt down, placing the puppy on the floor.

"Go kill him, darlin'."

**The Fear – Lily Allen**

She loved him for him, not because of what he had. It was a wonderful feeling. Even with his wife, he had always had a nagging thought in the back of his head. He'd been rich and well known before he met her. He could have hypnotised her to find out the truth, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to know.

Lisbon was different. She knew him when he had nothing, when he was a broken man, and she loved him unconditionally anyway. Lisbon was anything but materialistic. And he loved her for it. Truly loved her.

He rolled over and placed a kiss on her temple.

**Open your eyes to love – LMNT**

True, it wasn't the most traditional of slow dances, but Lisbon didn't care. Jane was dancing with her; that was all that mattered. It didn't matter that they were outside. It didn't matter that it was raining. It didn't matter that she was in her pajamas. All that mattered was that they were together. She really didn't want to think about how drunk he was; that would spoil the moment.

Living in the moment, she reached up and ran her fingers through his curls. Nothing else mattered.

**Chorus line**

She flushed scarlet. Of all the undercover operations, she was picked to do the one that involved _stage dancing_. So here she was, in a skimpy sequinned dress, feathers in her hair, her eyes plastered with stage makeup, and _her team_ had decided to come and watch the show. Three guesses who had suggested it. That self-same idiot who had suggested her instead of Grace. Something about being more able to carry off the costume. How would he know? He'd never seen her in anything but her work suits. She'd give _him_ a can-can heel in the face them next time she saw him. She could see his smirk all the way from the stage. Wait til she got her hands on Patrick Jane. He was a dead man…

**Full Circle – Miley Cyrus**

Here he was again. It was just like the first time. Arriving home from his honeymoon, standing in front of the house he'd secretly bought, arm around the waist of his new bride. Only this time he wasn't in charge. He'd found that out very quickly. Teresa Jane was a wonderful woman, but there was no way she was going to give up her job, so he'd be the one staying home with the kids. And yes there would be children. She had secretly confided in him once, when she was drunk, that he'd always wanted four kids and a dog.

Yes, he was rebuilding his life. Only this time there was no psychopathic murderer to take it from him. He'd make sure of that.

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

He never met a thoroughly good person before he met Teresa Lisbon. Everyone else was harbouring greed, hatred, or a psychotic need to murder someone. Well, occasionally she had tried to kill him, but it was always half-hearted. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold a grudge for more than a day. She had even forgiven her drunkard father, even though he had almost killed not only her, but her brothers as well.

He could never do that. But he could try. And that was just what he intended to do. He was going to prove himself worthy of her. Too bad he could never curb his insatiable need to make mischief. But where would life be if there was never any fun?

**County Down – Songs of Ireland**

_She looked so sweet,_

_With her two bare feet,_

_And the sheen of her nuts brown hair…_

He was trying to guess her heritage. She'd got his: English and German, but he just couldn't understand where she came from. Dark hair, hinting at a southern European background… but porcelain hair. It was frustrating. He had guessed right for everyone else at the CBI…

"Irish. Me Dad came over after he was thrown out of home for drinking too much." A gentle Irish burr murmured in his ear.

Wow. He'd never have guessed she was right behind him. She was getting good…

**Fishing Fraser Island – Colin Buchannan**

He'd never liked fishing, but if this was the view he was going to get, then he'd be here every day, sun, rain or snow.

Lisbon had slipped out of the dingy, and was swimming after her rod, floating downstream. Rigsby was rolling around on the bottom of the boat clutching his sides.

"Careful, you'll tip the b-ARGH!" Van Pelt screamed as the whole boat capsized. Jane looked up at eh sound of laughter. Lisbon had found her rod, and was standing in the shallows, laughing at them all, floating in the middle of the river, bobbing up and down. Jane's eyes lingered on the way her wet t-shirt clung to her slim frame. He'd never liked fishing, but if this was the view he was going to get, then he'd be here every day, sun, rain or snow.

**Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

Watching him cry was heartbreaking. After seeing Sophie, Jane had fallen apart, going in to the interrogation room and crying his heart out. A snippet of a song she'd heard on the radio played in her head:

_If try to save him,_

_My whole world will cave in_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster._

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster._

He looked like he needed a hug. She pushed open the door quietly. He looked up, tears streaming down his face. She sat down next to him, and drew him to her. He clung to her, like she was his last anchor to reality, sobbing into her shoulder.

_He's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster…_

**A/N: Aww, I'd never thought of Beautiful Disaster as fitting Lisbon and Jane, but if does! It does so well!!! Yay!**


End file.
